


Masterpiece

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: NSYNC
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-07
Updated: 2004-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC's beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/contrelamontre/profile)[**contrelamontre**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/contrelamontre/)'s fine art challenge, done in 15 minutes. Yes, yes, I was suffering from a bout of writer's block, kind of.

Justin isn't much of an art connoisseur, but he has been to museums with JC, who would point out fine art to him, rambling on about colors and shades and tones, none of which Justin understands.

Justin doesn't mind, though. He likes to look at JC explaining to him because to him, JC is much prettier, much more worthy of being called fine art than the old paintings hanging on walls that no one understands. No one normal, anyway.

Justin never thought of JC as normal. Even when they were part of MMC, Justin had always known that JC is special. JC glows; at least, to Justin, he does, and Justin can't help but be attracted to JC, let himself be attracted to JC.

He's not sure about the exact moment it began because Justin can't really remember much before JC, but Justin is sure that one day, he looked at JC and just _knew_, the same way a collector sees a piece of art and just _knows_ it'll be worth millions years later.

JC is much like a piece of art, after all. He seems more likely to be carefully constructed by some master sculptor than the result of two random selections of genes mixed together. JC has perfectly sculpted cheekbones, beautiful blue eyes that crinkle delightfully when he smiles or laughs, and just the most laidback personality anyone can find. If Justin hadn't been able to touch JC, he would have likened the older man to perhaps an angel or some equally untouchable divinity.

Justin isn't stupid, though, and JC has told him enough that he knows the finest of masterpieces can't be bought. They have to be _earned_, and Justin knows that sooner or later, he'll earn JC.

04.02.09


End file.
